Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan
Princess Liliana is the secondary antagonist in the anime series Fam The Silver Wing, the spinoff of Last Exile. History Liliana was once a caring, noble and wise young woman greatly revered for her kindness, who took over her father's duties as acting Monarch of the Kingdom of Turan when her father was sick. Due to her bloodline, after her mother's death Liliana inherited the apparently magical power to control the Exile ships that brought her people back to Earth many centuries before, and for this reason she was captured by Alauda Hafez under the orders of Premier Luscinia Hāfez when his fleet invaded Turan in the name of the Ades Federation, who activated her power and in doing so forced her to launch the giant ship and all of its immense power and weaponry onto her own people, killng millions and effectively wiping out her entire nation (except for several refugees, ships that were not in the vacinity, her sister Princess Millia, and some soldiers). In horror at what Luscinia had used her to do, Liliana tried to kill him, and pointed a pistol at his head, but Luscinia convinced her that if she killed him the bloodshed would only get worse, and a fierce battle would begin over who would inherit the role of Federation Permier. He told her that it would start a perpetual chain of revenge and bloodshed, and convinces her that killing him is not the right move. During her time with Luscinia, she eventually joined him of her own free-will, already seeing her hands as blood-stained, and used her power to wipe out several enemy nations to the Ades Federation, causing many to believe that she was a witch, and the survivors of her own country to despise and fear her. Liliana appeared to the Sky Pirates and her sister after they had captured all the 15 ships that they needed to attempt to reclaim Turan, only to claim the ships as her own, proclaim herself their Queen, and told them that as long as her people cooperated with Luscinia and lived under the Ades Federation's rule, there would be no more bloodshed, and there would be peace between their people. Millia speaks out against this as a betrayal of all the Turani people, causing Liliana to disown her sister and strip her of her title as Princess of Turan. Seeing the Exile just after it had destroyed a Sky Pirate settlement under Liliana's orders, Millia becomes utterly horrified at what her sister has done and struggles to reconcile this with the sister she once knew. She screams at the exile, pleading with her sister (who of course could not hear her due to being likely many miles away) to stop this madness, but to no avail. When General Vasant rebels against Luscinia, Liliana maintains her allegiance with Ades, and keeps control of her ships, albeit under Luscinia's direct supervision, although almost all of the Turani people now believed that her younger sister was a more worthy Queen to lead them after all the death and destruction that she (Liliana) had caused. During the calling of a truce, Vasant calls Liliana "nothing more than an accomplice to Lusciana's crimes", but before the arguing can get out of hand, the pleas of the Augusta (Empress) of Ades, Sara, lead to an uneasy time of peace beetween the forces. During a ceremonial dance, Millia is contacted by a group of Turanian military and rebels who want her to kill Liliana and take her own place at the throne. However, Luscinia's twin brother and first lieutenant Alauda has through unknown means become aware of their treachery, and captures the entire group. He then takes Millia to her sister who explain that what she is doing is for the good of the world, because the Earth's population is growing rapidly, and will at the state of the world as it is only end in times of great wars over the already fast depleting resources. She then gives Millia her ceremonial headdress, apologises, and entrusts the kingdom of Turan to Millia, bringing her sister to tears, as the two finally understood one another, and their animosity was at an end, even though Millia did still think everything Liliana had done was wrong. Millia later, knowing everything Liliana had done cried over the fact that Liliana hadn't done anything for the wrong reasons, that she had been all alone in her struggle, and that she had put misplaced hate in someone who actually loved her very much. With the world appearing to be near peace once again, the Great Race was commissioned to begin again by Augusta Sara, though unfortunately during the opening celebrations, Dyan (a Winged Priestess of the Glacies Nation, which Liliana and Luscinia had devastated during an unprovoked attack)) pulled out a pistol and shot at Luscinia out of vengeance for all the friends she had lost, and Liliana jumped ahead of Lusciana to shield him from the bullets, which hit Liliana, killing her. Before she died, Liliana requested that Luscinia protects Millia. Liliana died before Millia could get to her, and Liliana's power as a Key to Exile transfers out of her body and into Millia's, knocking her unconscious. Millia later thanks Liliana for suffering so that others could be saved, and apologises to her sister's body for not understanding what she was trying to do. As the new Key of Exile, Millia inherits much of her sister's memories when her power is transferred, if anything enhancing Millia's grief, and making her fully understand everything that her sister went through. After her death, Luscinia is greatly affected, and refuses to end his invasion plans, because he felt that doing so would render Liliana's sacrifice to be in vain. After Luscinia's own death, Millia realizes that the Premier was actually in love with Liliana, and she throws a bouquet into the sky in honor of his memory, even in spite of all the awful things he had done. Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Redeemed Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Grey Zone